Road Rage (Burnout Paradise)
Road Rage is an event in Burnout Paradise in which the player must take down as many rivals as possible to reach a target score within the event before the timer runs out or before totaling his or her car. Each rival taken down in an event awards 10 seconds of additional time but only if the Takedown target score hasn't been reached. The target score is not specific to each Road Rage but based on the amount of Road Rages the player has already won. The base target for the first Road Rage the player enters is 1. The largest Takedown Target is capped at 50 takedowns, but since the release of the 1.90 Update, it has been capped at 40 takedowns. The base time limit for each event will also rise as a player progresses through the game. The player can drive along any road in Paradise City once a Road Rage event has begun due to the open-world nature of the game. AI rivals will constantly spawn around the player wherever he or she is in the game, including off-road areas that aren't marked on the map. Strategy The player gains an extra 10 seconds for every car they take down until they meet the target score. It is vital that players keep crashes to a minimum during Road Rage events as their car can only be repaired using the Auto Repair Drive Throughs. Each car's Strength statistic plays a vital role in how long it will last in a Road Rage event. For example, the Krieger Racing WTR has a Strength stat of 1 and as such will total after only 2 crashes in a Road Rage. While a stronger car, such as the Inferno Van, will last much longer as it has a Strength stat of 10. A car's strength stat also dictates how well it can takedown other rivals as well as its resistance to takedown attempts by rivals. It is recommended that players use Aggression boost vehicles in Road Rage events as they are generally higher in strength and their heavy weight makes them perfect for taking on other vehicles. Rival vehicles in Road Rage are not allocated to be balanced to benefit the player's car choice but instead they are dependent on the player's progress in the game. Each license upgrade the player obtains causes the rival vehicles to improve. A player using a slower car for an event later in the game puts them at a disadvantage. Boost should only be used by players to catch up with vehicles directly in front of them. Boosting for long periods of time is not wise as it raises the player's chances of crashing. It is easy for players to ram rivals into walls or other cars as they try to pass their vehicle making use of the rear-view camera (default L1 on the PS3 or LB on the Xbox 360) to see where other rivals are is a good idea. This is also a good way for players to prevent their rivals from shunting them which could cause a player to lose control of their vehicle and crash. When you take down a rival, your car will be placed in the middle of the road. If you are about to crash or be taken down, this can save your life. The winding roads of White Mountain are arguably the most comfortable environment for Road Rages, as there's little interfering traffic and the narrowness of the roads makes it easy to take down rivals. If opportunity allows, it's a good idea to take the chase into the mountains. The only downside is that Auto Repairs are hard to access in the mountains. Events Big Surf Island Road Rage Events The three Road Rages on Big Surf Island are identical in concept to those on the mainland. Note * The time added for each Takedown was changed in the Free February Update from 5 seconds to 10 seconds. Time is also no longer added for a Takedown after the target has been reached. * During Road Rage events each Auto Repair will "close" after being used once, because of this it is wise to plan a route that uses multiple auto-repairs ahead of time. * Sometimes when taking down a car, only the glass will break and the wheels come off but no signs of dents around the vehicle. Category:Burnout Paradise Offline Events